


It's Only Time

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-07
Updated: 2007-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin's art show doesn't go well.





	It's Only Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin stood there with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. He kept his face devoid of any emotion while trying not to cry. It hurt like hell to watch his dream crash down around him. Brian came up behind him and slipped his arms around his waist.   


"You ok?"   


"No." He physically ached inside.   


Brian turned him around. "Justin, listen to me."   


Justin sighed but looked up.   


"You were going up against artists more than twice your own age.  Of course they're going to have more experience than you. You'll get there eventually, it's only time." Brian smiled at his blonde. "Come on; I'll buy you some ice cream."   


"The pink one with cherries and chips of chocolate?"   


"Sure." Brian smiled and kissed his temple, anything to make Justin feel better. He inwardly groaned, fuck that shit was good. To cheer his boy up he'd even let him feed him some of the sweet treat. He looped his arm around Justin's shoulders as they left the art gallery. 


End file.
